


Bitter Pill

by orphan_account



Series: Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, World of Warcraft: Legion Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of the Broken Shore, Anduin is conflicted and lost, and a bit drunk. Genn takes the time to impart some fatherly wisdom. Broken Shore spoilers. 1.5k-ish angst-comfort vent drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Pill

It was the sort of long, drawn out night that seemed as though time itself had come to a slow. The halls were silent and stone cold; there were no victory songs to be warbled out tonight by the joyful masses. Tonight, the people of Stormwind mourned, and it seemed the grand city herself wept for the loss of a leader, and a friend. The throne room was occupied now by its new King, who sat at the throne's steps with a chalice and bottle by his side. The funeral was over now, and there was nobody around he had to maintain appearances for, nothing left to keep him company but his own haunting thoughts.

He poured himself another glass of wine, slumping back in his seat. The throne that he could never accept as his, the one that would always belong to his father - what had he done to deserve a throne and a crown, besides being born? His many attempts to bring about peace, or at least pave the way towards it, had all failed, or nearly gotten him killed; and now it seemed the Horde was more than willing to abandon them in their time of need. He frowned as the liquor passed his lips. Why did Windrunner leave him to die?

Why did they _all_ leave him to die?

The question resounded in his head, bitter and so utterly unlike him, like somebody else had put that thought in his head. But he was angry, he was hurt, and he wanted - needed - somebody to be responsible. It was cruel, and it was worse that for a few moments he really believed it.

His golden head turned up to the sound of the doors adjacent to him swinging open, his brow lowering with confusion and mild displeasure.

"I requested solitude," Anduin stated, hardly with the authority of a king - because he wasn't a king. He was nothing more than an imposter trying to step into his father's shoes.

"You should be asleep," Greymane said, sighing as the massive wooden doors swung shut behind him, with a loud clunking. "If you insist on staying up, you shouldn't be left alone to drown your sorrows," he stated.

"What would you rather have me do?" Anduin questioned, closing his eyes and ignoring Genn's scolding as he took another drink, "it's not as if I have anyone to confide in. I need to lead these people. Not cry to them," he said. Genn sighed and stepped forward, pulling the chalice from Anduin's hand, earning a distasteful look.

"That's enough of that," Greymane said lowly. "I understand what's going on, little one, but you can't just-"

"Do you?" Anduin asked with a frown, "I'd like to remind you that you speak to your King, Greymane. I am not your 'little one'," he stated. Genn sighed, shaking his head slowly as he eased himself down, sitting by Anduin on the throne's steps with some caution.

"Anduin," Greymane corrected himself, "I know it's difficult right now. I know you're upset," he said.

"Of course I'm upset!" Anduin said, his voice rising a little, "you should have done something! All of you, you all left him!" he shouted, words quivering - not with anger, but pain, "you blame Windrunner, but what did _you_ do?!" Anduin questioned, spouting off accusations, "and you all need me to lead, when I hardly know how. I don't have the time to mourn when the rest of you need a King! How could you _ever_ understand how this feels?!" with that, Anduin sat back against the throne, a hand clutching his forehead, chest heaving with sobbing breaths. Genn sat by quietly, not seeming injured by the young King's words, simply having absorbed them. "I'm sorry, Genn," Anduin uttered quietly, "that was unworthy of me."

"I know, little one," Genn answered, "that's not you talking," he stated, "you're hurt, and you're angry. It can't be helped," he glanced up at Anduin, who was running a hand through his hair tiredly, "and you've had too much to drink," he stated, reaching over and taking Anduin's arm, holding the King's weight on one of his shoulders. "Come on, then," he said, "we'll talk about this over some bread and water to soak up the booze," he insisted. Anduin didn't fight him, didn't yell or even protest, simply stumbled along with Genn to the kitchens. He knew full well the guards were watching him with concerned eyes, even if they tried to seem unfazed.

"Why are you doing this, Genn?" Anduin asked, his words a bit of a mess as he spoke them, "I just yelled at you and almost accused you of treason," he mumbled, as Genn sat him down on a simple wooden chair.

"Because if things had been the other way around, and I'd been the one who died back in Gilneas, I'd want somebody to take care of my boy like this," Genn stated, "because I know he'd blame himself for what happened to me, just like I blame myself for what happened to him," he handed Anduin a bun, and a cup of water, "because I'd never want him to feel like what happened was his fault," Genn said, pulling up a stool and sitting down across from Anduin, watching him as he bit into the soft bread, his eyes tired and red from crying. "I wouldn't want him to sit alone at night, drinking and crying, and thinking he had nobody to turn to."

"I should have been there, Genn," Anduin said quietly, swallowing. "He might have survived if I'd only..." he closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face in cold streaks. "I can't just not blame myself," he said, his voice cracking, "I could have done something," he whimpered, hanging his head, heavy with regret. Genn reached out, placing a hand on his trembling shoulders.

"You can't blame yourself, Anduin," Genn said, "I know when you have somebody to blame, it's easier. Then there's a reason why he died, and you have somewhere you can direct all the pain you're feeling," he uttered, "Windrunner left us. I'm still furious with her for that," he stated, "but your father chose to keep fighting. With or without her. For us... For _you_ , Anduin," he said. Anduin glanced up at Genn sadly, nodding slightly.

"I just wanted more time with him," Anduin muttered out, "I just wanted... A normal day. Just a single day where we didn't have to worry about all of this. About war. About the Legion."

"I know, boy," Genn said, "come on, I can't see you crying like that," he said with a heavy sigh, pulling Anduin into his arms gently. "Your father believed in you more than anyone, Anduin," Genn said, his voice quiet and reassuring, "he trusted the future to you because he knew you were ready, even if you don't," he said.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to handle all of this at once," Anduin admitted quietly, "I don't know how I'm going to lead and grieve at the same time. I don't know how I can be strong for so many people when I feel like the world is falling apart," he said, his voice weak, "father was all I had. And now he's gone," he said quietly, as he pulled back out of Greymane's arms. Genn shook his head slowly.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Genn questioned, "I know you may not be close enough to the other leaders to talk to them like this," he said, "but I've been standing by your father's side, and yours, for years, haven't I?" he asked. "I know it's not the same, but I _am_ here, Anduin."

"Why?" Anduin asked, "I... I'm not trying to be ungrateful, I just... Don't understand," he said. Greymane smiled weakly.

"Because when I came here after the fall of Gilneas, I saw the King and a bright faced boy next to him, full of wonder and potential," Genn said, "because I watched that boy grow into a kind, patient young man, destined to be a wise and fair King," he went on, his voice careful and fond, "because I care for you, Anduin. Like you were my own," he stated. Anduin nodded quietly, swallowing the rest of his glass of water in one go.

"Thank you, Genn," Anduin said quietly, "I'm sorry about Liam," he said softly, "In my anger, I forgot... I'm not the only one who has lost somebody dear."

"It's alright, boy," Genn assured, "There will come a time when it doesn't hurt anymore," he said softly, patting Anduin's shoulder as he chewed on another piece of bread, "but you can't get there if you don't let yourself feel it first. You can't get there by shutting people out and building up walls," to that, Anduin nodded, "as long as I live, Anduin, you will never be alone. Understand?" Genn questioned. Anduin swallowed the bread in his mouth and nodded again.

"I understand," Anduin uttered. "Thank you, once more," he said, his voice soft and calm. "I'm still sorry for shouting," he mumbled, standing up slowly, his legs not as wobbly anymore. Genn reached up, taking Anduin's weight on his side again.

"I know you are," Genn said, "happens when you drink too much," he said, carrying Anduin out of the kitchen and through the halls. "Now, I'm taking you to your room, and you're sleeping off the rest of that drunken stupor of yours," he stated sternly. Anduin nodded in agreement.

"That's probably a good idea," he said quietly, having an easier time walking along than he did before. Genn led him through the keep, telling him stories about him and Liam as they walked along at a careful pace. He came to the royal chambers and stopped, looking over Anduin quickly.

"You going to be ok for the night, little one?" Genn questioned; Anduin looked up at him, considering the question honestly for a moment before he nodded. "Good," he said, patting Anduin on the back as he turned for the door. "And, Anduin?" he called out, grabbing his attention for a moment more, "no more wine."


End file.
